Swords
by NekoKiku of Love
Summary: When given orders by his boss, Prussia goes off to the Land Of the Rising Sun with his brother to deliver a letter. While there the Prussian develops a crush on the Asian nation. Gilbert x Kiku
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hetalia-Axis Powers!**

If I did, there would be alot more romance

**Pairing**-Prussia x Japan (Gilbert x Kiku), Minor Gerpan

**Setting**-Semi-Historical, start of German-Japanese Relations

_Italics_-Prussia's thoughts

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was close to mid-spring in the Land of the Rising Sun. The cherry blossom trees were starting to bloom and the last of the snow had already melted away. The air was warmer and held a sort of peaceful vibe. By orders of his boss, the Awesome Prussia was able to enjoy all this. He had sailed for many days to reach the faraway Oriental nation. It was a very long and tiring journey to this foreign land. The only one who kept this great German nation company on the long journey was his little brother.

The ship docked at the nearest port after finally spotting the island. After docking the ship, Prussia took some men and his brother to go to the palace. They went thrugh a large crowd of people in a place that seemed to be a market of some sort. There was children laughing, Woman shopping and men selling their goods. While walking, Prussia took notice of beautiful figure passing by in the crowd. His hair was short, cut in a strange way but seemed to make him just the more beautiful. He wore a black military uniform, slightly different from a European uniform. What caught the Prussian's attention the most was the man's eyes. They were very dark but had a shine to them. Germany bumped into his brother when he stopped walking. Prussia staring after the man who was now startingto disappear into the crowd of people.

"Bruder?", the little german called out.

"Huh..oh right...lets go.", Prussia napped out of the daze and continued to the palace. _Who was that just now..._

The germans were in awe as they reached the palace, home to the Emperor of Japan. The very man Prussia needed to deliver a letter from his boss to. There was many guards surrounding the palace. They wore the same uniform as the man the Prussian saw earlier. One of the guards approached them.

"ここでのビジネスを状態します.", the man in black said. Prussia nodded to one of his men and he have him a piece of paper. Turning back to the guard he read what the paper said mentally before saying them aloud.

"私は私の上司からの注文によってここに手紙を天皇を配布しています.", Prussia said pronuncing each word carefully. He handed the paper the guard for himself to read it. The guard bowed to them before calling over another guard. The two spoke to one another in their native tongue before the first guard addressed them again.

"天皇誰でも、別の日をもう一度来て見えないではないです.", Prussia looked over to one of his men again, waiting for a translation. His translator told him they wanted them to leave because the emperor won't see them. This annoyed the Prussian man.

"I don't care if he doesn't want to see us, I came to deliver this fucking letter and that what I'm going to do!", Prussia shouted at the guard, drawing the attention of the other guards around them. Noticing more guards come over, Prussia drew Germany closer to him, holding protectively. The guards grabbed his men and forcing them to back down. Prussia reached for his sword when a heavenly voice called out to them.

"、何が問題なの停止します!", the Prussian turned from to see the man he passed by earlier standing in the middle of the palace gates. The guards let go of his men and stepped aside. The man from before walked forward to them bowing respectfully. He spoke with one the guards at his side and the guard walked away. The other guards all returned to their posts. The only ones left on the path to the palace was himself, his men, brother and the Oriental man in black. His brother pointed him when he didn't move. Prussia looked down him before addressing the Japanese man. But before he could speak the man spoke first instead.

"I understand that my men have told you my Emperor isn't seeing anyone. I apologize for the inconvenience this must be. Please leave the palace and in the morning tomorrow you may speak with the Emperor.", the man's voice captivated the Prussian. He then realized the man had just spoken his language, not perfectly, but close to it. Germany tugged on his brother sleeve, trying to get his attention. Prussia looked down again and Germany handed him the letter.

"We came here to deliver this letter to you Emperor. My ruler wants a reply", the man nodded and stepped forward alittlemore, taking the letter.

"I'll see to it my lord gets it. Until then stay out of the palce. I'll give his answer when my Emperor has read it. Follow me, I'll take you to an inn where you all may stay till then."

"Wait! A...are you a nation too? Are you Japan", Prussia calls out the man who just turned around.

"Oh, I apologize for my rudeness. Yes I am a nation. The people of the west know me as the State of Japan.", Japan said, bowing to them again.

"Right...Ah I am the Awesome Prussia, and this here his my littlebrother Germany.", the Prussianboasts. Japan nods before signalling for them to follow him. The germansfollow after the Oriental nation into the town again. Japan took them to a large, amazing building. The Asian went in first, telling the others to wait. When he came back out a cute girl was with him.

"This is the Inn keeper,Haruno-san, she'll take you all in for now.", the woman bowed to them as well.

"私に従ってください.", Harunosaid shyly to them. Japan translated what she said before leavingthem. Prussia's men went in side with the woman, leaving Germany outside with his brother who was staring at the man back again. _So that is the nation I need to become friends with? You'll be mine soon, Japan..._

"Bruder...are you alright?", Germany calls out. Prussia turns around but sitll looks like his in a daze. The blond German frowns at this. "Bruder what is wrong?"

"Huh...nothingGermany, lets go in and get some rest.", the Prussian saying, taking note of how late it was. The sky was multi-colored now. The air was a little chilyas well. Germany nods, taking hold of his brother's hand. They entered the inn together.

* * *

It was very late now. The sky was a dark blue and the moon was out. The Inn Keeper brought their dinner to their rooms a little while ago. After they ate Prussia was invited to drink 'sake' with his men at a brothel but turned them down. His mind was preoccupied. Germany sat on his brother's 'futon' reading a Grim Brother's fairtale. Lookingup from his book, he saw his brother sitting on the balcony. Germany gentleset his book down, without losing the page, and snuck up on his brother. Prussia was staring that the moon and watching the sky get darker.

"It's a Prussian Blue now, isn't it bruder.", startling his brother, Germany gave him a shy smile when Prussia turned around.

"Yeah it is. It is also bed time for you.", Prussia saying with an evil grin. The elder brother grabs the smaller brother and lift him up. Laughing like a maniac he lays the blond on the futon, tickling him. Little Germany struggles to get away, laughing non-stop.

"Br...bruder! hahaha le..let go...st stop..i..it hahaha", Prussiacontinued to torture the little German before kissinghis forehead and stopping. The Prussian collapsednext to his little brother, still laughing. Germany smiled, cuddling up next to his brother. Sighing, the Prussia got up. The younger brother looked puzzled at this. "Are you going somewhere bruder?"

"I''m...going to...look around. That lady said there was garden around here.", Prussia said, half to himself.

"Can I go with you?", Germany pleaded with his brother. Prussia shaked his head 'no' but then look at his brother blue eyes. Orginallyhe wanted to be alone to clear his mind but those blue eyes always get the best of him. So he nodded yes to the little German in the end. Prussiagrabbed his coat and Germany did the same. They left the inn and went in search of this garden. The area was beautiful at night as it was in the day. There was fewer people out now and alot of colorful lights shining.

"It's pretty.", Germany muttered. Prussia nodded at his comment. _It is very pretty. This land is very strange yet so beautiful. No wonder boss wants to be the first. _The brothers walked along the dirt path until they saw asortment of flowers up ahead. They has reached the garden the Inn keeper had told them about earlier at dinner.

~Flashback~

_Haruno set down the many dished, full of strange yet yummy looking food. The men dug into the food as soon as she finished pooring their tea for them. Prussia noticed a strange flower in center of the table. Haruno saw this and move closer to him._

_"It's a chrysanthemum. They are the national flower of Japan and the symbol of the Royal family.", Haruno, explained in the little german she knew. "The word for chrysanthemum in Japanese is 'kiku'. There is a garden full of these flowers not to far from here."Leaning closer she whisper, "Master Honda goes there alot."_

_"Honda?", Prussia didn't who she was talking about._

_"The man who brought you guys here and payed for your rooms."_

_"Wait he payed for our rooms too?", the woman nodded before bowing and leaving the room._

_"If you need anything just call me."_

~End Flashback~

Just like the Inn keeper said, the garden was full of chrysanthemums. Even though there were gates at the entrance of the garden, it was open. The brothers walked along a stone path into the garden, looking at all the different colored chrysanthemums. Germany left his brother's side to look at some red chrysanthemum. Prussiawas about to join his brother until he noticed something move in the corner of his eye. He turned to the left to see a figure standing large tree. The tree had pink buds all over it. Quietly Prussia got close of to see who the figure was. Under the moonlight was the Asian nation. _It's Japan! That chick was right, he really does come here. _Japan suddenly turned around and Prussia quickly hid behind a tree before he could notice him. Japan glanced at his direction then walked past the tree he was hiding behind. Prussia was about to stop hiding when he heard Japan speaking. The Prussian peered over to where his brother was. He was with the Oriental nation.

"Little one why are you here alone.", Japan asked the German boy. Germany looked up from the flowers to face the Asian man. He took note of that the man wasn't wearing the black uniform anymore but wore blue dress like thing. Asian clothes was so strange to him.

"My bruder took me here. He is somewhere in here.", Germany explained.

"Ah I see. You should go find him. Cute little children are prime targets for demons. ", Japan said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Demons?", the blond questioned.

"Yes, there are many in my land. They don't harm me but like to spiritaway young boys and girls. Some are harmless though while others are very scary.", the Oriental antion explained. Instead of looking scared, Germany wanted to know more these demons and the nature of their ways.

"Hmm why don't I help you find your dear. I'll answer your questions along the way.", Japan held out his hand to the German. Germany looked at the hand then at the Asian before taking ahold of his hand. Prussia watched them go in the opposite direction of where he was. He notice Japan was looking his way. The Asian gave him a wink before disappearing into the otherside of the garden. Prussia soon followed after them.

"You're a very curious boy. Does your brother entertain you enough?", the Oriental man asks the calmly.

"Bruder is very good to me but he doesn't always have time for me.", the little German found himself opening up to the Japanese man.

"Ah, I have 3 little siblings. They are always in need of attention. Between our older brother and I, we try to give them all they need. I understand how hard it is to care for a little sibling sometimes.", Germany nodded at this. Prussia finally caught up to them but didn't make his presence known just yet. Japan and Germnay neared a wall, the end of one side of the garden. "Hmm let's go look on the side then." They turned around, seeing Prussia not to far away from them.

"Bruder!", Germany ran over to his brother, taking his hand.

"Danks for looking after him.", Prussia says to the Asian, patting his brother's head.

"It wasn't a bother, though you both should go to bed soon.", Japan says before bowing and turning to leave.

"Stop!", Prussia shouts, halting the man.

"Yes?"

"Did you give him the letter."

"Yes."

"When will he reply?"

"You should receive an answer by the end of tomorrow."

"Good, join me for dinner than."

"What?"

* * *

A/N:This was going to be a oneshot but I got tired of typing so here is the first Chapter of "Swords". There will be more of course...if people like it. Sorry for OOCness and my crappy writing.

Japanese words/phrases-

ここでのビジネスを状態します(state your business here)

私は私の上司からの注文によってここに手紙を天皇を配布しています(By orders from my boss, I am here to deliver a letter to you Emperor)

天皇誰でも、別の日をもう一度来て見えないではないです (The emperor isn't not seeing anyone, come again another day)

私に従ってください (Please follow me)


	2. Chapter 2

******I don't own Hetalia-Axis Powers!**

If I did, there would be alot more romance

**Pairing**-Prussia x Japan (Gilbert x Kiku), Minor Gerpan

**Setting**-Semi-Historical, start of German-Japanese Relations

_Italics_-Prussia's thoughts

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Prussia relaxed into the hot, wonderful water. He was told this was how most people relax in the Land of the Rising Sun and was most enjoying it. The Prussian sighed blissfully, sinking into the water a little.

"Oh West hurry up! The water feel sooo good! Haha.", the Prussian called out. The sliding door opened to reveal his bruder with a towel around his vital regions. He touched cautiously the water his toe before letting his feet go in as h e sat down on the edge.

"Bruder?", Germany called out to the happy Prussian.

"Was West?"

"Why are you having dinner with Mr. Japan?"

"To...", a small blush appeared on the once pale white cheeks of the Prussian," to build close relations. Boss wants us to be his friends. Even if the Emperor rejects the letter, if Japan disagrees we still have a chance."

"Will we be his first European friends then?"

"That's the plan. Ah West get in here! It feels great.", Prussia said, stretching out his arms before put them behind his head. The smaller nation smirked as got into the water. When Prussia closed his eyes, a wet splash of heat it his face. "Oh so it's like that!", the Prussian grabbed a bucket near by and filled it a little with water. Just when he was about to get his brother back, Germany dunked into the spring. Prussia moves his head from side to side, checking behind him, waiting for the other to pop up then suddenly he was attacked from the front. They both fell in together.

"Haha nice west. You're learning. With the most Awesome nation in the world you'll become a powerful nation as well but...", Germany looked at his brother after re amergingfrom the warm water, You still aren't good enough yet." The younger nation was then dunked into the water once more. After their little water fight, they left the hot spring to get ready.

It was now noon time and Japan was supposed to spend the day showing them around. The Oriental man had refused to have dinner with the Prussian at first but then he tricked Japan into showing him and his brother around the capital and to have dinner with him. Really the Prussian didn't care much if he got lost around here, just needed an excuse.

Germany and Prussia waited outside the inn for the Asian nation. Prussia told his men do as they pleased for now. But warned them if they caused trouble, he would personal kill them. The white haired man wanted nothing bad to happen that could hurt his friendship with the Land of the Rising Sun.

The brothers didn't have to wait long for their host and tour guide to arrive. He was in his black uniform and was carrying some sort of sword. It was different from the ones the Prussian had seen. It was also strange to see the Asian carrying the weapon since he was unarmed yesterday. What could he need a sword for?

"Konnichwa, I'm sorry for making you all wait.", Japan greeted, bowing to them. That whole bowing thing was getting a little on the Prussian's nervous. Everyone he meet did that. It like everyone here had ot bow after speaking. Only servants bowed to their master back in the west. Though when the Oriental Nation bowed, he got a little turned on.

"Koanechwa.", Prussia greeted back, failing to pronounce that word correctly.

"Gutentag.", Germany said in his own language.

"Please follow me this way.", the Asian said, pointing to where he came from. They walked along the dirt path, following the older one's lead. They listened to him when he spoke about their surrounds, or at least Germany listened. Prussia went into a little daze as the Oriental spoke. He had a soft, yet commanding emotionless voice. It was still so beautiful to the Prussian. He then remembered back in the garden the other's voice having more emotion, as they walked. He was intriuged to know more about this land of the rising sun.

"What's that?", the little German asked, pointing to a tree that had rope and paper on it.

"Do you remember what I said last night about demons? That tree has one sealed inside. Shinto priest are able to seal demons away. Sometimes it works, other times the sealing fails. You should never cut the rope or the demon inside will eat you.", Japan says the last part in a half joking kinda of way. Prussia eyes then wided before his lips curled into a smirk. The haired man just figured out something about his soon-to-be-more-than-friend. Now he just has to find away to use his new found knowledge. Japan continued to explain things to Germany, while Prussia observed, not really caring about demons and gods or about flowers. Prussia turned to the Asian who was now showing the german a pink covered tree.

"It's a sakura tree. I believe that translates to kirschenblüte baum, in your language.", as the Asian spoke, a breeze flew some of the flowers off. One of the pink flowers landed in the red eye man's hair. The Prussian didn't know this though so Germany and Japan stared at him.

"Was?", Prussia asked. They were giving him a weird look, one like they wanted to laugh. Japan then sunddenly moved closer to the white haired Prussian. He rasied his hand to the others head, pluking the flower from his hair.

"Sakuras are my national flower. Along with the Chrysanthemum.", Japan said, letting the flower be carried off by the wind.

They stayed a while watching the cherry blossoms before seeing more of Tokyo. As it was getting dark, Prussia dropped off Germany back at the inn. Him and Japan went to a tavern near a lake to eat. Prussia struggled to use his chopsticks when the food arrived. The night before he used one chopstick since he could figure out how to use both. Japan let his lips form a small amused smile while watching his white haired companion. The Prussian was currently eating shrimp by stabbing it with a chopstick. He looked up at the Asian, who's smile instantly disappeared, to ask a question.

"When will I get your boss' reply?", Prussia asked with a mouth full of rice.

"Soon, I told a messangerto come by here with it." , Japan said before gracefully picking up his chopsticks and used them to pick up some rice. Prussia watched while the Asian ate. He was amazed how a man could eat so perfectly, almost like a girl. The Prussian decided to voice his thoughts.

"Are you a women?", this stopped Japan when he was about to take a bite of seaweed.

"I'm sorry. I think I miss translated what you said."

"You eat like a girl. Are you one?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I am male."

"Good.", Prussia stated before continuing to eat shrimp with a chopstick. Japan expression stated stoic even though he didn't understand what the Prussian meant. They ate in silence for the rest of the meal. When done Prussia told Japan of his awesome battles.

"It was a pretty close fight but in the end I won awesomely. Oh there was-" , the Prussian was cut off when a man in a black uniform came over to them. He handed Japan a box and he was then dismissed by the other. Japan then handed the box to the Prussia.

"In here is my Emperor's reply.", Prussia then opened the box, taking out a piece of paper. Japan gave him a puzzled look since that box was meant for his boss. He tired to read the other's expression as he read the letter. Japan didn't read the letter given to his boss but he knew it had to do with trade but he was unsure of his boss's answer. Prussia then placed the paper back into the box and closed it. He gave the Asian a smirk before speaking.

"Listen, lets make a deal. If I win a dual againstyou, you have to trade with me. Also you have do one thing for me. If you win I'll never come back here. How bout it? Let's see who's sword is more awesome.", the Prussian proposes.

* * *

A/N: I have a wicked headache and wasn't going ot up load but I had to cuz of a dear fan. So here it is. There will be one more chapter next.

German words/phrases-Kirschenblüte (cherry blossom) Was(what)


	3. Chapter 3

******I don't own Hetalia-Axis Powers!**

If I did, there would be alot more romance

**Pairing**-Prussia x Japan (Gilbert x Kiku), Minor Gerpan

**Setting**-Semi-Historical, start of German-Japanese Relations

_Italics_-Prussia's thoughts

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Last time-**

"Listen, lets make a deal. If I win a dual against you, you have to trade with me. Also you have do one thing for me. If you win I'll never come back here. How bout it? Let's see who's sword is more awesome.", the Prussian proposes.

**Chapter 3**

A large crowd gather around the two nations. The sun was starting to set as the nations took their place, oppositting the other. Germany waited curiously with his brother's men as the fight was about to start. It was dead silent as the Japan and Prussia faced off, ready to fight. The younger German was amazed that Japan agreed to this. He knew is brother would win. No one has ever defeated him.

_~Flashback~_

_"So deal?", Prussia asked, smirking._

_"Deal. I do hope your stay here wasn't that much to your liking. If it was, you will missing this place for a very long time since you can't return.", Japan replied cooly before sipping his tea._

_"Oh hahaha don't worry, instead of leaving I might just stay here year round. It's really nice in the spring, the winter must be nice as well.", Prussia laughed._

_"Too bad you'll never get to see it." Japan stated in a monotone voice, not taking his eyes off the Prussian._

_"Just wait then, we'll see who's a better swordsmen. I promise I won't hurt you too bad though. You look too much like a women, I don't harm them(1). " the Prussian said huskily, moving closer to the other. Japan moved back to avoid the Prussian._

_"Don't touch me and I'm not women.", the Japanese said darkly, glaring at the other._

_"Oh that's really hot. Are you mad? I think you're turning me on.", Prussia purred, getting closer to the other's ear._

_Japan got up from the floor, throwing some money down onto the table. He started to walk away but Prussia grabbed him arm. Japan turned to look at the Prussian. He was about to ask why the other grabbed him when a pair of lips covered his own. Japan froze up out of shock, allowing the Prussian to pull him down and deepen the kiss. Prussia closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the other's lips on his. When Japan finally regained his senses he pushed the white haired man away from him, blushing deeply._

_"How dare you take my first kiss! Only those married should kiss their spouse. You must take responsibitly for what you have done.", the Japanese cried out._

_"Huh? Oh you want to marry the awesome me?", Prussia cooed, not bother by the fact the other pushed him away._

_"Sun down tomorrow. A guard will take you to me. Goodbye.", the raven haired man stated before leaving the tavern. Prussia watch the other's retreating figure, only turning away when he was gone._

_~End of Flashback~_

Prussia steady himself with his sword, ready to fight. Japan did the same, staring blankly at the Prussian. They both waited for the other to make the first move. Deciding the make the first move himself, Prussia charged at the Oriental nation. When close enough he rasied his sword, bringing it down, hitting the other's katana. Japan then jumped back, pointing his sword at the other, coaxing him to do that again. Prussia smirked before charging again. The Japanese charged as well, their swords clashed together again.

Metal clanked against metal. No blood has spilled yet nor have they tired from the fighting. To the on lookers, one would they were having fun. This is what Germany saw while watching his brother dodge an attack from the side. Prussia ducked down, jabbing his blade forward only to be stopped by Japan's katana. The crowd cheered their nation and while Prussia's men cheered for him.

"Go Prussia!"

"You got him on the run!"

"That's it! Get him!"

"Go bruder!", Germany cheered when Prussia pushed the Japanese back.

The shy came a deeper shade of blue as the battle raged on. Soon the moon rose up into the sky, becoming the main source of light. Prussia went into a dazed after noticing how under the moonlight the other's skin seemed to glow. He marveled in Japan's beautiful until a blade just missed his cheek. The Prussian jumped back, snapping out of his daydream.

The crowed around the lessed as the fight continued, leaving only a few people and the Europeans. They all watched intensely, wondering who would win. The nations' blades clashed together continuously.

"Haha ya know you're pretty strong even though your body is so small. If it wasn't for the fact you have the chance to kill me, I would kiss you right here and now.", Prussia laughed, ducking from another attack. "Actually I think I'll try and push my luck."

Prussia jumped back to charge again. Japan prepared himself as the Prussian came at him. The raven haired man blocked the other's attack when his sword came close to his neck. Prussia then moved closer when the other was focused on their blades. Their lips locked together, this Japan didn't go into shock. The Prussian enjoyed feeling the other's lips against his until he was pushed away.

Everyone else watching gasped whe the two nations kissed. Most of them never saw such public displays of affections before. Germany was in shock. He couldn't believe his brother just did that, in battle none the less. He knew his brother felt something for the Oriental but didn't think it was that strong.

"Don't ever do that again.", Japan hissed, raising his katana.

"You liked it. I know it. You'll get more I promise.", the Prussian states, blocking the other's attack. On the inside Japan knew he was right but would never admit it. The Japanese brought his katana down, just grazing over the other's hair.

"Please refrain from saying such vulgar things."

_Clank Clank_

"It turns you on doesn't it? It turns me seeing you get all mad hahaha."

_Clank Clank_

"If you're trying to distract it isn't working."

_Clank Clank_

"Damn you saw through me hahaha I'm so awesome I don't need dirty tricks to beat you."

_Clank Clank Thud_

Prussia fell down, his sword landing across from him. The Asian's katana was pointed just under the other's chin, barely touching the neck. The Prussian gave the other a weak smiling with the blade so close to drawing blood. Germany ran over to them, fearing for his brother's life. Prussia's men followed after the smaller nation. The crowed cheered happily before leaving.

"Bruder!".

"Master Prussia!"

"Well now you're better than I though. You win.", Prussia says when the sword moves away from his neck. His brother rushes to his side, hugging him. His man gather around, checking if he was alright. Japan sheathed his sword before picking up the Prussian's and handing it back to him. Prussia took the sword gratefully, brushing his hand other the Japanese's one.

"Leave in the morning.", the Oriental stated with a tiny blush on his cheeks.

"We'll leave tomorrow then but before that. Bruder give him the letter.", Prussia commands, standing up now. Germany digs into his coat before pulling a piece of paper and handing it to his brother. "Here, read it." Japan looks at the paper curiously in the Prussian's hand before taking. He opened it up to see what was written in side.

I shall have my great nation agree to your terms.

Let our nations become good trading partners for years to come.

- Emperor of the State of Japan

"Nani?", Japan stared at the paper in shock. Realization that he had just been tricked suck in. Prussia watched him with a smug expression, waiting for the other to react. Though the reaction was not what he was expecting. The Asian unsheathed his katana in less than a second and had it the other's neck again. "How dare you trick me. Just because this paper says I'm your friend doesn't mean a thing. You will never be anything to me!", Japan hissed angrily.

"Please stop!", Germany cried out, looking up at the Oriental nations with fear in his eyes. Japan retracted his sword, sighing. He didn't wish to spill the other's blood in front of younger one. He looked back at the older brother, suddenly remembering the night before. How nice the kiss was. A tint of pink stained the Japanese's cheeks.

"I'm sorry. We'll leave first thing tomorrow. I wont come here in person anymore.", Prussia muttered, looking away from the Asian.

"You have to take responibitly for your prior today and yesterday.", the Japanese stated, also looking away from the other with a tint of pink on his cheeks. Prussia turn to look at the raven haired man curiously.

"What does that mean?"

"You were right the first time."

"Huh?"

Next thing the Prussian knew his lips were being covered by a pair of softer ones. He smirked into the kiss, wrapping his around the other tightly yet lovingly. Japan didn't move away when the other's arms held him by his waist, but instead let the other deepen the kiss. They soon broke apart for air. Japan hid his face in the Prussian's chest and the Prussian held him even closer, smiling. The others around just stared but turned away when Prussia glared at them for watching.

"Hey give us some room, sho sho", Prussia laughed at the others while stroking Japan's hair.

"Prussia-san?", Japan called out shyly.

"Yeah?", Prussia looked at the other curiously.

"Will you stay with me? I don't care if the others leave tomorrow but I want you and Germany to stay awhile.", Japan mumbled into the Prussian chest. No one else was able to inderstand what he said expect for the awesome Prussia.

"I was hoping you would ask that.", Prussia laughed softly before bring the other into another passionate kiss.

**~The End~**

* * *

A/N: The site went down when I was editing it so that was a real pain but here it is. The finally chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I suck at battle scenes.

1. He really doesn't. He may mess with Hungary but she does the most harm to him.


End file.
